


only death

by tsuzurao



Category: Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, Guilt, Suicidal Thoughts, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanille cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only death

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me.

She wakes to the sounds of prayer and dead voices every morning.

Before she does anything else, before she faces anyone, Vanille cries.

"I know," she says.

"I'm sorry," she says.

Her body hurts. She wants to die already. It's a release for more than just the dead.

Vanille wipes her face and makes sure she looks normal before putting on her headdress. The noises, prayer and tears and piousness and agony, get louder when she leaves her room. Her ears ring.

Guards bow as she passes them through the halls. It feels like too much, always did, but she says nothing to dissuade them, even if she doesn't deserve their reverence.

Not when thousands, millions of voices give her reason to lament past wrongs.

Her hand being grabbed surprises her from her thoughts as she turns a corner, and Lumina circles around in front of her with a giggle. Vanille feels her shoulders relax.

Lumina smiles. "Good morning."

Vanille smiles back; she has to. "Morning."

Their arms stretch as Lumina takes a step forward. "Come on," Lumina says, pointing down the hall with a black laced finger. "The Order is waiting."

Vanille nods. "Okay."

She doesn't let go of Lumina's hand as they walk.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to follow and talk to me at these places!!
> 
> tumblr: [yukinoyayoi](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [nahoes](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [heartgauge](http://www.twitter.com/heartgauge) (ask before following)


End file.
